


Always Knock

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles [7]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: poor Fenrys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Cracker of a prompt I got on tumblr: Heeeey, just wanted to request elorcan stuff👌 Anyway im not asking for smut or anything but i just want a lil drabble for after sex cuddling. just think- elide just laying on top of his chest and lorcan just ❤️🥑❤️ and can Feyres walk in and Lorcan attempt to cover her up and tag me plz 🥑🥑❤️❤️👌😤





	Always Knock

Lorcan couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips as he thought about the previous hour they’d spent together, the winter storm raging outside but they had kept each other warm enough in nothing but their skins.

When they had come back from lunch with the court Elide had simply pulled the top linens off the bed and arranged the pillows and blankets in front of the fire. She had said the heat was to delicious to be so far away from. Lorcan had only laughed and joined her. The cold weather and the hearty winter food made everyone lazy and want to seek shelter from the draughty halls. And it was almost Solstice, everyone was starting to relax b.

Soon after both sets of hands had started to wander and clothes were discarded.

Lorcan was stretched out on his back, one hand propped behind his head as he looked down at Elide tucked in next to him. He didn’t think it was possible to love a woman so much. But he did. His whole heart belonged to her.

He let Elide’s hair drop from his fingers then ran that hand down her back, bringing her closer to him. Elide just sighed pulling herself tighter to him in turn with the arm draped across his waist.

Lorcan tucked Elide’s loose hair behind her ear and gave her a smile as he lent in to kiss her. It was soft and delicate until Elide ran her hand up Lorcan’s neck and pulled him closer.

Then there was a knock and before either of the occupants had time to say anything Fenrys burst through the door.

“Lorcan, his Hawkness wanted…”

Lorcan let out a purely in human snarl as he tried to cover Elide with one of the discarded blankets. Meanwhile Fenrys stood sputtering and red faced at the door.

“I… Mother’s tits… I mean! Sorry Elide.” Fenrys’s eyes were darting around the room, not sure of where to look until he finally decided or was just safest to turn around.

By that time Lorcan had pulled a blanket that covered most of Elide, who was flushed with embarrassment but still laughing.

“Nice choice of words Fenrys,” Elide said as she tucked the blanket more securely over her.

Fenrys’s shoulders slumped.

“In my defence it is only three in the afternoon.”

“Get. Out.” Lorcan ground out.

“Right, good idea,” Fenrys said as he strolled towards the door.

Lorcan looked murderously at Fenrys’s disappearing figure.

Elide gave Lorcan’s bicep a sympathetic pat, “A body is just a body, right Lorcan?”


End file.
